


And Then You

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s a guy to do when your best friend, who you happen to have a 4 year strong crush on, declares that he’s going to help you find a girlfriend? And more importantly, what the hell are you supposed to think when he suddenly pulls a 180 and starts putting moves on you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then You

Honestly speaking, Tim doesn’t even know what’s going on anymore and he dearly wants to figure it out but he’s kind of scared of what the answer is going to be. He’s not sure if he wants to be right or worse, he wrong. There’s just no  _way_ that he’ll be able to recover if he asks Kon about the past month and find out that Tim’s just been reading too much into things.

 

"Remember to be casual." Kon is instructing him, arm curling around Tim’s shoulders. "Don’t hesitate too much or act too cocky either. Just make it look natural." Tim looks down at the tanned hand resting on his shoulder and wonders why Kon is doing this.

 

Almost 2 months ago, his best friend had dragged Tim out of their shared dorm room, saying that it was about time he got a girlfriend and/or started acting more social and Kon was going to be the best wingman that Tim had ever seen!

 

And so began several weeks of attending frat parties, making small talk with so many girls that Tim ‘s head hurt, occasionally drinking (Dick would be a mix of proud and worried, Jason would tell him to lighten and Bruce would most certainly frown) and getting a lot of advice from Kon on how to best woo a girl.

 

The problem, Tim muses as Kon spreads his legs just so that their thighs are pressing together, is that Kon’s agenda has changed sometime in the past 5 weeks. He’s gone from dragging Tim out and pushing him towards girls (some times  _literally_ ) to pulling Tim down on the sofa and declaring that he was going to show him some good moves.

 

This change in behavior has, quite frankly, given Tim emotional whiplash. What’s a guy to do when your best friend, who you happen to have a 4 year strong crush on, declares that he’s going to help you find a girlfriend? And more importantly, what  _the hell_ are you supposed to think when he suddenly pulls a 180 and starts putting moves  _on you_?

 

The same moves that Kon had said were ‘fool proof!’ and ‘seriously, if you do them right, she won’t even know that you’re doing anything you know?’. And the best part? ‘A lot of em are really innocent so it’s a good way to tell if she’s into you or not. So you can always say that it was just an accident if she’s not.’

 

Tim scrubs a hand over his face and tries not to sigh because he feels like emotional soup. Or like Jason’s idea of ‘healthy’ chicken noodle soup that involves tossing in all kinds of ingredients so the end result looks more of a thick bubbling stew than a thin soup.

 

He’s examined, re-examined and re-re-re-examined all of his Kon interactions for the past and the end results have all been the same: Inconclusive. No matter how many times he tries to hash it out with Steph, she always winds up saying ‘The only way to be really sure is if you ask him.’ 

 

And quite honestly, Tim isn’t sure if he’s ready for that. 

 

Does it make him a bad person if he’d rather they stay like this - tucked away under Kon’s arm and against his warmer body? Because this is all he’s wanted since he got to know Kon when they were 16. Not all, that’s a lie because he wants so much more. But part of what he wants. Point being, he  _wants_ this,  _has_ wanted it for  _years_.

 

So if he doesn’t tell anyone that he’s enjoying this, pretending that Kon cares of him the same way that he does for Kon, no one’ll be the wiser right? And no one will be hurt. Except himself but Tim finds that acceptable.


End file.
